


Joining

by L56895



Series: Kinktober [9]
Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L56895/pseuds/L56895
Summary: Paine and Nooj find somewhere quiet after the defeat of Vegnagun.





	Joining

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little behind on my Kinktober posting! Here's Day 16- I chose 'Public' as my prompt.

Since she joined the Gullwings, Yuna and Rikku had occasionally dragged her on to the deck, ready to brace themselves on their hands and knees against the force of the Celsius flying through the air. They would whoop and cheer and throw their heads back in the wind while Paine smiled behind them. Their joy was infectious, but the deck was a place she came to be alone with her thoughts and it was always strange to her to see them so carefree in the face of so many complicated memories.

Now, she wasn’t the only one for whom the deck of a ship could be a comforting place for thoughts. After they emerged from the Farplane holes and boarded the Celsius, hurting and tired from battle, she found him swaying precariously against the motion of the ship. She rushed forward, touched his back to steady him and felt two years of pain slip away when he looked down at her with a face full of relief.

Fraught with adrenaline and the ache of years wasted she found herself in that familiar position on the deck, palms pressed in to steel to steady them both as he gripped her hips and moaned behind her. The long wave of his hair blew beside them, caught in the wind, and when his hand slipped down between her legs she forgot to be worried about that door lifting open in front of her. A brief image of Leblanc’s face, twisted in horror at the sight of Nooj deep inside someone else, flashed through her mind and her hand slipped, sending her off balance. Nooj wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her flush against his chest and rearranged her limbs so he could thrust in to her.

“Paine,” one long moan of her name as he nibbled her ear, a movement of his hips and his hand and she was gone; her cries dulled by the blast of wind as he threw his head back and drove in to her.

Then, the familiar comfort of him holding her close. She leaned back against him, her head resting against the curve of his shoulder. Where he had loosened his uniform the pad of leather that usually protected the sheath of machina on his arm had slipped down, leaving just the stretch of taut muscle and collarbone. He smelt like the gunpowder from the weapon he had turned on Vegnagun, felt real and solid around her, and she sighed and listened to the gentle clatter of their various belts and straps in the wind.

“ _ _Er… Paine__ ,” she started as Buddy’s voice crackled through the comm on her wrist, “ _ _If you don’t want your eyes scratched out by Leblanc… maybe lock the deck door.__ ”

Nooj sat back on his haunches, still inside her, and groaned into the crook of her neck.

“ _ _Maybe I’ll show you how to turn that comm link off…__ ”


End file.
